


Sleep On The Floor

by protectbucky



Series: Finnpoe Collection Based on Songs [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Protective Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectbucky/pseuds/protectbucky
Summary: Poe knew they had to get away.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Finnpoe Collection Based on Songs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601398
Kudos: 47





	Sleep On The Floor

Poe knew they had to get away. He had to get Finn away. At least for a little while. He was tired. They both were. A war was raging around them, a war neither of them asked to be a part of. They grew up in it: on different sides, but tired and still restless, not having time for their own sake.  
Poe noticed it every day: the circles under Finn’s eyes, the pacing of his feet in their shared quarter in the middle of the night, when he couldn’t fall asleep either. The worry in Finn’s eyes when Poe went on a mission without him, and the relief in the same eyes when Poe returned to him safely and crashed into his arms, taking in his warmth. Finn sat by Poe’s side in the med bay and held his hand each time the pilot didn’t return unharmed. And their shared missions, even though they were a lot of fun, were the worst in a way: because Finn witnessed Poe’s every move, always worried, always trying to keep the pilot safe. His pilot.  
They’ve been together for a few months now, but not in the way Poe expected his perfect relationship to look like. Finn was inexperienced in the field of love, and Poe was so, so in love with him that for the first time, he found himself being extremely patient, feeling satisfied by just holding Finn in his arms, softly kissing his cheeks, and he wasn’t impatient about all the things they haven’t done yet. Finn wasn’t just a quick thrill like everyone in Poe’s life had been before. Finn felt like something else. Like peace, innocence, warmth, and Poe was concerned that he really did fall in love for the first time. Being with Finn was so much more than anything Poe had ever experienced. And seeing him worried was the worst feeling Poe has ever felt.  
So he knew they had to take some time off. Which meant that in one early morning, just when the sun began to rise, Poe woke with a rush, and took Finn’s sleepy face in his palms.  
“Pack some things. We’re leaving for a while” he said.  
“A new mission?” Finn asked, yawning. “Why didn’t you brief me in sooner?”  
“No, ‘s not a mission. We’re leaving to have some rest.” Poe replied.  
“Rest? But Poe, there’s a war out there. Literally.” Finn said, sounding confused.  
“I know, but we’re kinda living the cold war times. There haven’t been any new missions in weeks. No transmissions. No intel. I’m bored out of my mind. So I thought we should go somewhere. Only for a few days. Don’t worry, I talked to Leia about it. We have her permission” the pilot said with a cheeky smile on his face.  
“Okay” Finn smiled back. “You know I trust you. But you better take me some place nice.”  
“I usually take you to all the nice places” Poe whispered, leaning down to kiss the younger man. Finn kissed him back right away, eager and wanting. The kiss got intense, and Poe could feel Finn pulling him down, back to the bed.  
“Feeling hot this morning, are we?” the pilot said with a grin on his face. “Well, we’ll have all the time for that later” he whispered as he got up and headed for the shower.

“We get to take the Falcon out on a freaking holiday?” Finn exclaimed as Poe led him to the ship in the hangar a few moments later. “What if they’ll need it while we’re gone?”  
“Relax, buddy, we’ll only be gone for two days. I’m pretty sure the world won’t end while we’re away” Poe calmed Finn as they walked on board to the Falcon.  
They put their bags down right next to the chess table and headed for the cockpit. When Poe finally took his seat, he felt a wave of adrenaline rush over him: flying the Falcon was always incredible, it was his second favorite ship to fly after the Black One. He reached for the controls as he’d done a hundred times before and bittersweet memories flooded his mind. Sitting here with Han and Ben as Han thought them how to fly the ship, and memories of the many flights they took, when he felt careless and free. That feeling still came back whenever he felt the engine gently boost under his feet. And now Finn placed a hand on his shoulder, and for the first time in a very long time, Poe felt completely calm as they flew out of orbit.  
“So where we going?” Finn snapped him out of his train of thought.  
“To a planet called Ethes” Poe said as he slowly came back to the present. “It’s a green planet with lots of oceans. Which means lots of beaches. Which also means lots of swimming.”  
“I can’t swim” Finn blurted out. “I was trained to be a land trooper, and we never had swimming lessons. I don’t think they found it important.”  
Poe’s heart wrenched, as it always did, at the thought of Finn’s past. He appreciated each time the younger man opened up to him about his life at the First Order, but he also felt the immediate need to punch each person in the face who ever did Finn anything wrong. And there were a lot of those people, and Poe thought that if he was strong enough, he could knock them out one by one. But now he just took Finn’s hand gently.  
“It’s okay. I’ll teach you, if you want. But if you don’t, that’s okay too. We can just go sunbathing in the sand. I don’t mind. Whatever makes you feel comfortable.”  
Poe knew that Finn wasn’t very good yet at replying to being treated kindly, so he wasn’t surprised when all Finn did in response is snuggle in closer to Poe, as close as he could in their separate seats.  
“You wanna sit in my lap?” Poe asked.  
Finn happily complied.

They arrived at the planet as the sun started to set above them. Poe led Finn down to the beach and started setting up a little tent that served as their accomodation for the next two nights. Finn sat on a rock at the beach and watched the calm waters in awe. Poe could only make out his figure in the setting sun, yet he looked at him with a loving smile on his lips. After he finished their makeshift tent he headed towards the rocks and reached Finn just as the younger man turned around and smiled at him.  
“This place is incredible, Poe” Finn said with so much gratitude on his face Poe could barely hold himself together. “Have you been here before?”  
“Few times” Poe replied. “This used to be something like a getaway place for me. But I haven’t had the time to come back here in the past few years.”  
“Beautiful” Finn whispered.  
“Yeah, I know, it’s one of my favorite places in the galaxy” Poe looked out at the sea, deep in thought.  
“I was talking about you” Finn said softly as he pulled Poe in for a kiss.  
Poe swore he could melt to the ground right in that moment as he felt Finn’s lips crash into his. He felt like he hadn’t been this happy in his entire life.  
“Do you want to come in to the water?” He asked Finn after their kiss had ended.  
“I think… I’m a little scared” Finn admitted.  
“It’s okay, we don’t have to if you don’t want” the pilot replied.  
“Let’s just stay out here” Finn said, keeping his head held down.  
“It’s really okay, buddy” Poe said as he pulled Finn closer. “We move as you like, remember?”  
Finn nodded and the older man could see the happiness in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this series as much as I can. This short story is based on Sleep On The Floor by The Lumineers.


End file.
